Dioses Ocultos
by xochipilli
Summary: Hermione es adoptada, su madre biológica quiere llevársela a su mítica tierra natal pero su perturbador padre también tiene planes para ella. Draco está a la deriva y dispuesto a dejarse llevar por la primera corriente de agua que pase.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Dioses Ocultos (título tentativo)

**Sumario:** Hermione descubre que es adoptada, su madre biológica quiere llevársela a su tierra natal y a su trastornado padre no le podría importar menos.

**Pareja:** Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy

**Renuncia:** El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K.Rowling, no persigo fines lucrativos.

**Advertencia:** Ésta es una absurda mezcla de mitologías.

**Libros:** Tomo en cuenta los primeros seis y del siete tomo algunas cosas, es básicamente una historia paralela: mismo tema distinta forma.

**Importante**: La historia comienza después de que termina el sexto libro, Voldemort liberó a los mortífagos que fueron apresados durante el tonto asunto del Departamento de Misterios, recordaran que ahí Harry Potter mencionó a los mortífagos que Voldemort es un mestizo, bueno pues a algunos de ellos no les gustó la idea.

**Aviso:** Esta historia va a ir a un paso muy lento, tanto en actualizaciones como en desarrollo del argumento y los personajes. Falta mucho para el chocolate Dramione.

* * *

Dioses Ocultos

_¿Por qué uno se retuerce entre rincones  
mirando al cielo en busca de alguien?_

_¿Serán los dioses ocultos o serás tú?  
será una decisión mortal_

_(Caifanes)_

_Temiscira__, País de las Amazonas_

El río Termodonte podía oírse claramente, la fresca brisa que corría hacía el sur auguraba una buena época de caza, las mujeres congregadas alrededor del pedestal sobre el que se alzaba una mujer ataviada con una toga blanca y con una actitud soberana, guardaban un silencio respetuoso.

Entre la multitud había otra mujer que esperaba ansiosa las palabras de la reina de las Amazonas, Hipólita.

- Helena, el Consejo ha decidido levantarte el castigo que te fue impuesto por haber transgredido las reglas…

Toda la asamblea continuó en tenso silencio esperando las siguientes palabras de la reina.

- Es tiempo de que tu hija, Hermione, conozca su herencia, es tu deber buscarla y traerla a Temiscira para que pueda ser parte de nosotras- declaró la mujer.

- Gracias- correspondió Helena con una inclinación de cabeza.

- Puedes partir lo antes posible, te esperamos con los brazos abiertos y estamos dispuestas a remediar la falta de educación propia que tú hija ha sufrido pero bajo ninguna circunstancia puedes involucrarte otra vez con su padre ¿entiendes?_-. _

- Por supuesto que sí, sólo me interesa encontrar a mi hija, no tengo deseos de iniciar una relación con su padre- expresó Helena con cordialidad.

_-_ Bien, porque de hacerlo, ésta vez tendrías que matarlo- advirtió la reina de las Amazonas.

- Entiendo- dijo Helena mirando a la otra mujer a los ojos.

- Entonces paga tus respetos a la Diosa e inicia tu viaje- ordenó la mujer, al escuchar el tono de finalidad todas las demás guerreras comenzaron a retirarse.

Helena se dirigió al templo de Artemisa para pedir su favor y al salir se encontró a Lydia, la única amiga que tenía en esa tierra de adversarias.

- ¿Lista?- preguntó Lydia.

- Sí- respondió con brevedad Helena.

- Suerte, si tu hija es digna todas ellas van a olvidar tus anteriores errores, y conociéndote estoy segura de que Hermione va a ser una valiosa guerrera- confortó Lydia a su amiga mientras caminaban hacia el limite de sus tierras.

- Lo que me preocupa es su reacción, no sé lo que Rab le ha dicho sobre mí, tal vez ni siquiera sabe de mi existencia- confesó Helena dando rienda suelta a sus temores.

- No te preocupes antes de tiempo- pidió Lydia abrazando a su amiga.

- Me voy- anunció Helena y en cuanto se vio libre de los brazos de Lydia, cerró los ojos y desapareció.

--

_Inglaterra, Sómerset_

_Mansión Lestrange_

Helena apareció en las afueras de una grande mansión, era el lugar en el que había estado con su familia por última vez, fueron unos momentos efímeros pero valiosos, ahora venía a reclamar lo que nunca debió haber perdido.

Al pasar la primera barrera de protección que debió detenerla pero no lo hizo las alarmas mágicas de la casa se activaron e inmediatamente apareció en la puerta un elfo, al verlo, Helena sintió pena por la criatura y rencor por los magos que habían hecho del ser mágico un simple sirviente.

- Elfo, que los Dioses te guarden y te desagravien. Yo soy la Amazona Helena y vengo en busca de Rabastan Lestrange- dijo Helena a modo de saludo.

El elfo abrió sus ojos con asombro y agachó la cabeza avergonzado sin atreverse a dirigirle la palabra a la guerrera, sólo abrió más la puerta en señal de bienvenida. Helena entendió la conducta del elfo y dirigiéndole una sonrisa que la criatura no vio, entró a la mansión y siguió al elfo hasta la sala pequeña de la mansión.

Habían pasado sólo unos pocos minutos cuando se escucharon los pasos y la fuerte voz de un hombre, cuando lo vio en la puerta de la sala no podía creer que ese era Rabastan Lestrange, el hombre que le había dado una hija.

- ¡Helena!- exclamó el hombre entrado a la sala para ver de cerca a su visitante, honestamente nunca se imaginó que la volvería a ver y no sabía que hacer ahora que estaba justo enfrente.

- Rabastan, que los Dioses…- comenzó la Amazona con su formula de saludo sólo para ser detenida por una seña del hombre.

- Sí, sí, ya me lo sé, no te preocupes-. Había olvidado el maldito saludo formal, que forma más amable y tonta de perder el tiempo.

- ¿Qué deseas Helena?- preguntó Rabastan queriendo llegar al punto.

- Quiero ver a mi hija- contestó la mujer levantándose de su asiento y viendo a Rabastan con sospecha, ese no era el hombre que ella había conocido.

- No sé de qué hablas- evadió el mortífago haciendo señas a un elfo que se encontraba en la habitación para que le sirviera un güisqui de fuego.

- Hermione, quiero verla- insistió Helena, un oscuro presentimiento comenzaba a formarse en su estómago.

- No sé en dónde esté, probablemente siguiendo al-niño-que-es-un-idiota en su siguiente aventura absurdamente suicida- comentó Rabastan terminando sus palabras con un trago de su vaso.

- No entiendo¿acaso no te informa sobre sus asuntos? Es tú responsabilidad…- dijo Helena viendo a un extraño en los ojos de Rabastan.

- No, no veo porque debía informarme sobre su siguiente travesía estúpida. Me deshice de ella en cuanto te fuiste- confesó el mortífago sin emoción.

Helena se quedó helada, simplemente no lo podía creer, Rabastan, inquieto con el silencio de la Amazona, se vio obligado a elaborar.

- Supe que unos muggles la adoptaron- agregó.

- ¿Qué?¿Cómo te atreviste a abandonar a mi hija?- reclamó una encolerizada Helena.

- Yo era un niño, qué es lo que querías que hiciera, jugar al adulto responsable ¡carajo Helena! La verdad es que le hice un favor- explicó Rabastan Lestrange.

- Sí, un niño de veinte años, tan inocente tú- su sarcasmo era obvio. - Eres un pérfido- susurró la mujer viéndolo con horror.

- Gracias- dijo Rabastan mirando a Helena con lujuria.

- Me das asco- siseó la mujer.

- ¿En serio?¿Entonces no hay forma de que retomemos las cosas en donde las dejamos?- preguntó Rabastan con una sonrisa de lado.

- ¡Vulgar!¿En dónde está mi hija?- preguntó Helena viendo con absoluto disgusto al monstruo que había tomado residencia en donde ella alguna vez había encontrado refugio.

- Mujer, ya te lo dije: no sé- respondió Rabastan.

- Yo la dejé bajo tu protección Rabastan, así que tú eres responsable de lo que le pase- advirtió Helena pero no pareció surtir efecto en su receptor.

- ¿Y para qué la quieres?- preguntó el mortífago tratando de cambiar el tema.

- Para que venga a vivir conmigo a Temiscira- anunció Helena.

Rabastan no lo pudo evitar, una sonora carcajada sacudió su cuerpo, al ver la mirada fría de Helena su risa comenzó a ceder y finalmente sólo tenía una media sonrisa contemplativa.

Helena esperó pacientemente a que el hombre pusiera fin a su minuto de delirio, no podía creer que tenían una hija en común.

- Lo siento no pensé que hablaras en serio- explicó el hombre aún con su mirada burlona, Helena esperó pacientemente a que su "casi ex-esposo" explicara su comentario.

- Oye no es que te quiera desanimar pero he investigado a la chica, creeme, es más obstinada que tú, no hay forma de que la puedas convencer de abandonar su vida para seguirte- explicó Rabastan mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

- No depende de ella, la reina lo ha decretado siguiendo los designios de las Diosas- dijo la mujer ignorando el último comentario del hombre.

Rabastan volvió a reír y por poco se ahogaba con el güisqui que acababa de ingerir.

- Pobre, pobre pero pobrecita- se burló de buena gana.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Helena no entendiendo las reacciones del hombre que alguna vez quiso convertir en su compañero violando todas las costumbres y enseñanza que le habían impartido ¡Diosas! ¿En qué había estado pensando?

- ¡Helena, Helenita linda!- suspiró Rabastan viendo a la mujer casi con cariño, era una expresión que parecía decir "eres-tan-pero-tan-tontita" a Helena no le gustó en lo absoluto.

- ¡Habla ya!- insistió la mujer jurando a Artemisa que al terminar de hablar con él le dejaría sentir su irritación en forma violenta.

- Hermione es… es bastante rara… le gusta seguir las reglas y básicamente es una niña buena, estudiosa y obediente pero de cierta forma eso es sólo una imagen, no creas que va a vacilar en mandarte al diablo si llegas dando órdenes, dudo mucho que a tú hija le importe mucho el decreto de tu reina o de tus diosas- comentó Rabastan tratando de explicar lo poco que había logrado discernir sobre la joven en que la bebé que había abandonado se estaba convirtiendo.

- No entiendo, si Hermione es obediente tendrá que acatar los mandatos, en cuanto le explique la situación estoy segura de que va a entender- dijo Helena con una seguridad que no sentía.

- No, no va a ser tan fácil, tú podrás decir y ordenar todo lo que quieras, pero al final la chica es la que decide cuáles reglas seguir y cuáles no, sabe cómo darle la vuelta a cualquier norma, vindicativa también, si sobrevive, un día va a ser una buena tecnócrata o una legisladora tal vez. Cuando tiene un objetivo no hay quien la detenga y creo yo que irse a vivir con las Amazonas interfiere con su actual meta- argumentó Rabastan sintiendo un poco de arrepentimiento por haberse mantenido alejado de la chica, pero cuando estuvo en posición de jugar su rol paterno ya era demasiado tarde, lamentablemente los inservibles muggles (gente que nunca debió haberla adoptado pero la agencia mágica se había equivocado) habían educado a Hermione con inútiles valores y con una desviada noción del bien y el mal, en serio, si tan sólo _no_ se hubiera hecho amiga del estúpido Potter y su pobretón pelirrojo entonces tendría en sus manos a una rencorosa, solitaria y vengativa mujer llena de poder mágico y fuerza amazónica, maldito azar.

- ¿Has escuchado la frase contradictoria que dice "vamos a tener justicia y paz aunque tengamos que hacer diez guerras para conseguirlas"? Pues creo que de cierta forma esa es Hermione, aunque aún no lo sepa y tal vez nunca se dirija en ese camino, eso no quiere decir que no esté en su naturaleza. Estamos en guerra y ella no va a salir incólume- agregó el mortífago pensando en que tarde o temprano la chica se hastiaría de todo y de todos, entonces entendería que a veces "hay que hacer lo que se tiene que hacer", como Dumbledore, un día entendería que hay pagar cierto precio por "el bien final", cuando ese día llegara, Rabastan esperaba poder enfrentarla, la niña se había ensuciado más allá de toda corrección, sólo quedaba la muerte como única solución.

- Sólo quiero que le hables sobre mí y nos presentes, de lo demás yo me encargo- comandó la Amazona, había hecho bien en venir por su hija lo antes posible.

- ¿Eh?- preguntó Rabastan con confusión, al parecer se había perdido demasiado tiempo en sus propios pensamientos.

- Que le hables sobre mí y …

- Te escuché- _es sólo que no puedo hacerlo_.

- Entonces qué esperas- interrogó la mujer viendo hacia abajo al mortífago.

- Oye no es tan fácil, ella no sabe nada de nosotros, y aun si supiera que es adoptada, no hay forma de que _yo _te pueda presentar con ella- dijo Rabastan evitando hablar sobre la razón por la que Hermione ni siquiera aceptaría concederle una audiencia.

- ¿Por qué no? Tú eres su padre y esta absurda sociedad es patriarcal, lo más lógico es que ella te escuche a ti-. Había pasado sólo unas horas en la realia de estos absurdos magos y ya necesitaba con urgencia su justa ración de opio.

- Ella no sabe que soy su padre- insistió Rabastan llenando su vaso.

- Bueno pues díselo- presionó Helena.

- No- habló Rabastan con toda la autoridad que poseía.

- ¿Disculpa?- ¿No?¿Quién se creía que era ese animal?¿Un simple mago negándole algo a una Amazona? Que cosa más absurda_._

- Dije que no Helena- repitió el mortífago decidido a no ceder a las presiones de la mujer que alguna vez había querido por esposa, que niño más idiota había sido entonces, lo último que necesitaba era una mujer que lo tratara como Bellatrix trataba a Rodolphus.

La Amazona caminó con sigilo hasta estar enfrente de Rabastan, su mirada era amenazante y letal pero el hombre no cedió, cualquier castigo que se le pudiera ocurrir a manos de Helena sería preferible a enfrentar al Señor Oscuro, no quería pensar en lo que le esperaba si Lord Voldemort se enteraba de que la mal llamada sangresucia de Potter desciende de los Lestrange, no que importara porque ahora ya sabía que el Señor Oscuro descendía de muggles y squibs, estúpido Tom Ryddle, hipócrita sabandija.

- ¿No?- preguntó Helena con una voz suave, al ver que Rabastan seguía empeñado en mostrar coraje decidió tomar acciones drásticas.

- ¿Estas seguro?- volvió a preguntarle mientras le mostraba la daga que llevaba a la cintura.

- Veré que puedo hacer- dijo Rabastan con una mueca de dolor al sentir el filo de la daga en su cuello.

- Bien, ahora asígname una habitación- pidió la mujer, su actitud era complaciente ahora que había obtenido la ayuda de Rabastan.

- ¿Qué?-

Helena suspiró con cansancio, qué hombre más idiota había engendrado a su hija, sólo le quedaba rogar a Atenea que Hermione no haya heredado la inteligencia (o "falta de" según el caso) de su padre, los años lo habían cambiado, cuando conoció por primera vez a Rabastan Belial Lestrange había quedado cautivada por el joven malo y rebelde, qué escuincla más tonta.

- Que me asignes una habitación- repitió la mujer.

- Quiero decir ¿qué te hace pensar que puedes quedarte aquí?- preguntó Rabastan con confusión.

- ¡Rab!¡Cuando te conocí tenías modales!¿Cuándo se te olvidó cómo tratar a una dama?- se quejó Helena con incredulidad.

- ¿Dama?- cuestionó Rabastan con una ceja en alto recordando las artimañas de Helena.

- Eres un bruto grosero- _el problema es por qué no me di cuenta desde hace diecisiete años_.

- Y tú la invitada impuesta más fastidiosa que he tenido en… días- dijo Rabastan al recordar que la semana pasado había sufrido la visita de su cuñada, el hecho de que Bellatrix también viviera en la mansión Lestrange no tenía relevancia porque la mujer pasaba todo su tiempo adulando al Señor Oscuro, las pocas veces que dormía en el hogar de su marido, Rabastan las consideraba como una simple visita.

- Entre más rápido me reconcilies con mi hija más rápido me voy de aquí- incentivó la mujer.

- Entonces ponte cómoda- sugirió Rabastan, no tenía idea cómo contactar a Hermione Granger y explicarle todo el asunto.

- Rabastan, no estoy bromeando, quiero hablar con mi hija lo antes posible… No sé en qué problemas estés metido pero es obvio que ya no eres el mismo de antes, sólo quiero decirte una cosa… Si algo le pasa a _mi_ hija voy a traer destrucción a tu pueblo y si es necesario voy a rogar a los Dioses que regresen y vuelvan a interferir en los asuntos de los mortales- amenazó Helena en un susurró.

Pero esta vez Rabastan ni siquiera se molestó en tomar el asunto con seriedad, francamente ya no le importaba nada, el hombre por el que había peleado toda su vida, al líder al que le prestó lealtad y servicio resultó ser un mentiroso sangresucia, y qué si aun así era poderoso, eso no limpiaba su inmundicia.

- Cariño, por mi puedes llamar a Loki, a Seth, a Ares, a Morrigu, a Siva, a Camaxtli y a todas las legiones de Satanás, a mi ya no me importa- susurró Rabastan con seriedad mientras acariciaba con suavidad la mejilla de Helena.

- Estás loco.-

- ¡No!… sólo un poco trastornado.-

--


	2. Chapter 2

2

Rabastan Lestrange estaba sentado detrás de su gran escritorio de caoba en la mansión familiar, había pasado ahí la mejor parte de los últimos tres días, desde que llegó Helena de su natal Temiscira a reclamar la devolución de su hija, Hermione.

No sabía como solucionar el problema, lo más fácil habría sido asesinar a Helena y deshacerse del cuerpo pero sabía que eso sería imposible, la mujer era inmune a los venenos de los magos y Rabastan no poseía la fuerza necesaria para matarla, además cabía la posibilidad de que sus "hermanas" quisieran vengarla.

La mujer no parecía dispuesta a irse sin su hija, lo cual sólo le dejaba a Rabastan la opción de darle a su maldita hija y echarlas a las dos de su mansión, el problema era que Rabastan no tenía idea de cómo conseguir a la chica, sabía que Helena lo mataría si lo hacía en la única forma que sabía cómo, así que secuestrarla no era una opción, pero tampoco podía ir a tocar a su puerta muggle y pretender que la situación no era totalmente surreal.

Había intentado enviarle una carta diciéndole que su verdadera madre quería verla en el Callejón Diagón, así él ni quiera tendría que estar presente, pero el maldito búho no pudo encontrar a la chica, al parecer la gryffindor se había protegido contra remitentes desconocidos, que paranoica.

O sea, que ni siquiera podía encontrar a la chica¿cómo se supone que la iba a reunir con su madre?

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¡Aún no, vete mujer!- exclamó Rabastan suponiendo que era Helena ejerciendo presión.

- ¿Disculpa?- preguntó la voz de su hermano mayor, Rodolphus Lestrange.

- Rodolf, pasa- saludó Rabastan poniéndose de pie para recibir a su hermano, había estado en una misión degradante que le asignó el Señor Oscuro y aún no sabía que tenían una visitante auto-impuesta.

- ¿Qué mujer?- preguntó Rodolphus viendo con interés a su hermano.

- Helena está aquí- respondió Rabastan, su hermano y Bellatrix eran los únicos que sabían sobre su breve relación con la mujer, y de los dos sólo Rodolphus estaba al tanto de la existencia de la niña, la única heredera de los Lestrange, pero no sabía que Helena era una amazona ni que la niña fuera la sangresucia de Potter.

Rodolphus estaba justamente sorprendido, no creyó que volvería escuchar ese nombre, mucho menos se imaginó que algún día volvería a ver a la mujer, cuando Helena abandonó a Rabastan y a la niña, Rodolphus se encargó de ambos, hizo lo que creyó correcto, convenció a Rabastan de dejar a la bastarda en la Oficina de reubicación para magos y brujas del Ministerio, después ambos hermanos se dedicaron de lleno al ardua tarea de ser mortífagos leales, un año después fueron sentenciados a Azkaban.

- ¿Y qué quiere?- preguntó finalmente Rodolphus.

- Busca a su hija- respondió Rabastan preparándose para confesarle a su hermano la identidad de la chica, desde que escaparon de Azkaban por segunda vez Rodolphus le había pedido que buscara a su hija, era la única heredera de los Lestrange.

- Me parece bien, yo también quiero conocer a mi sobrina, es la única heredera- comentó Rodolphus, cuando la niña nació había sido fácil abandonarla, era bastarda y nadie tenía tiempo de ocuparse de ella, pero Rodolphus no se imaginó que ni él ni su hermano tendrían la oportunidad de tener más descendencia.

- No es tan fácil- dijo Rabastan.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó el otro Lestrange con recelo.-No es una squib ¿o sí?-. Eso sería inaceptable, ningún Lestrange podía ser un squib.

- No, de hecho su magia es bastante poderosa y no hay hechizo que no pueda realizar, tiene las mejores calificaciones de Hogwarts- dijo Rabastan, tal vez si hablaba primero de las buenas cualidades de la chica su hermano no le diría sobre su existencia a Bellatrix.

- Excelente, ya sólo falta que la contactes y la traigas a la mansión- ordenó Rodolphus sabiendo que su hermano iba a negarse, por alguna razón siempre que el tema surgía Rabastan encontraba excusas para no buscar a su hija.

- ¿Quieres saber quién es?- le preguntó Rabastan con un poco de exasperación.

- Encuentro demasiado estúpidas a las personas que hacen preguntas retóricas- dijo Rodolphus con arrogancia.

- Hermione Granger- dijo Rabastan de mala gana.

- ¿La sangre-sucia de Potter?- preguntó Rodolphus con incredulidad.

- La misma- respondió Rabastan.

- ¿Cómo es posible?Ella es una sangre-sucia… y es una Gryffindor- dijo Rodolphus con repugnancia.

- Al parecer la Oficina de reubicación del ministerio no pudo encontrar familias mágicas decentes, la guerra acababa de terminar y a nadie le importó el acomodo de una niña abandonada, una squib se ofreció a llevarla con sus vecinos, "unos muggles muy amables y en buena posición para tener una hija"- explicó Rabastan con sarcasmo y con un poco de enojo, era lo que había encontrado cuando se puso investigar el paradero de su hija.

- Esto no es bueno Rabastan, la echaron a perder, desperdiciaron todo su potencial… la vi en el Departamento de Misterios por eso me pediste que no la matara. Que asco, es amiga de esos parásitos… ella fue la que mató a Crabbe¿crees que lo sepa?- preguntó Rodolphus, esa noche el hechizo de la chica había provocado que la cabeza de Crabbe empequeñeciera hasta ser la de un bebé, el sanador de Azkaban no pudo hacer nada para revertirlo, la pequeña cabeza fue incapaz de organizar el resto del cuerpo. El ministerio lo enterró en la fosa de la prisión y sólo mandó una notificación a su familia, no hubo explicaciones, nadie habló del asunto.

- Lo dudo, pero ahora que lo pienso me gustaría decírselo, apuesto a que escogiendo las palabras correctas podemos convencerla de que es una asesina, de que ya no pertenece con ellos- comentó Rabastan.

- ¿En serio?- dijo Rodolphus en tono dubitativo, no conocía a la chica pero eso parecía improbable.

- No, dudo que sea tan manipulable- respondió el otro Lestrange.

Ambos hermanos permanecieron en silencio por alguno minutos, finalmente Rodolphus se dirigió hacia el sillón que había en la oficina.

- Sigue siendo la única heredera y es de sangre pura, al final eso es lo único que importa, podemos deshacernos de sus padres muggles y alienarla de los gryffindors- expuso desde su asiento.

- ¿Qué hay de Bellatrix?La única razón para su matrimonio era mantener y perpetuar la sangre-pura de la familia, estaba en su contrato nupcial, se le hicieron hechizos de fertilidad, sabemos que puede concebir, oblígala a hacerlo- dijo Rabastan con exasperación, de qué servía condenarse a una relación cuyo único objetivo era producir un heredero si dicho heredero no se producía.

- Bueno pero ¿tú crees que yo estoy interesado en hacerla la madre de mis hijos? Sé que soy un degenerado pero hasta los pervertidos tenemos estándares, ella está loca y es psicópata, yo cargo la maldición Lestrange¿te imaginas la clase de quimeras que produciríamos?- argumentó Rodolphus con cinismo, cuando era joven se había hecho ilusiones con su matrimonio pero Bellatrix no tardó en deshacerlas, no era un matrimonio, era un acuerdo, dos personas de élite tratando de convivir por el bien de la sangre y de sus apellidos, eso no evitó que Bellatrix lo usara y lo abusara, lo hizo enamorarse al mismo tiempo que le restregaba en la cara su amor por otro. No, Bellatrix nunca había planeado cumplir con su parte del trato y ahora Rodolphus ya no quería que lo hiciera.

- Al menos serían bien parecidos- intentó consolar Rabastan tratando de ignorar la parte sobre la maldición que pesaba en la familia Lestrange, era un secreto oscuro del que nadie hablaba.

- Estoy seguro de que tu hija debe ser una belleza, recuerdo que Helena era hermosa- dijo Rodolphus.

- No, me parece que heredó los incisivos de papá y su cabello es igual al mío- negó Rabastan llevando un mano a su cabello corto, era de color castaño y si se lo dejaba crecer se le comenzaba a rizar en las puntas, en azkaban se había convertido en un nido de ratas, desde entonces lo llevaba corto.

- Detalles de fácil solución. Deja de buscar obstáculos, tú hija es la única heredera- insistió Rodolphus, desde que el Señor Oscuro casi lo mataba en una sesión de tortura por haberle fallado en el departamento de misterios, había comenzado a preocuparse por la descendencia Lestrange, la finitud y la necesidad de trascender. Era extraño, antes no le había importado pero ahora que se daba cuenta de que el ser mortífago no reportaba recompensas y que había pasado catorce años en Azkaban por un sangre-sucia, lo único que importaba era las lecciones que su padre le había inculcada en su infancia y juventud, el apellido, la familia, la sangre.

- ¿Por qué insistes en eso?¿Qué le vamos a heredar?¿El apellido que hemos mancillado al seguir estupidamente a un sangre-sucia?¿Un parentesco político con Bellatrix?¿Qué Rodolphus?No hay nada que ella quiera de nosotros, el dinero y las propiedades las va a rechazar, o peor, las va a donar a la filantropía, va a liberar a los elfos, va a convertir esta Mansión en un hospital de caridad- argumentó un exasperado Rabastan.

Rodolphus guardó silencio por varios minutos, Rabastan no era un hombre paciente pero conocía la mirada de su hermano, era la misma que tenía en la cara cuando decidió que debía ir con su nueva esposa a las reuniones de los mortífagos y la misma que tenía la noche en que convenció a Rabastan de olvidarse de Helena y unirse a la causa de Lord Voldemort para darle un objetivo a su vida, era la misma expresión pensativa que tenía la noche en que decidió que debían acompañar a Bellatrix a torturar a los Longbottom. Pero también era la misma mirada que tenía cuando decidió invertir todo el capital de la familia en una nueva compañía de escobas de vuelo, un año después habían tenido que adquirir una bóveda extra en gringotts, la misma que tenía cuando se las apañó para que su registro de animagos desapareciera del ministerio.

Veinte minutos después Rodolphus sacó su varita y con una serie de movimientos y murmuraciones la oficina quedó hermética.

- Bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer: el señor oscuro está más que enojado con nosotros y por supuesto no le podemos echar en cara que ya sabemos que es un sangre-sucia, nos mataría en un segundo, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos extraer venganza, han pasado los quince años que Bellatrix tenía para darme un heredero, el contrato está roto, ahora puedo traicionarla, así que mi querido Rab, ha llegado el momento de "reformarnos", de "arrepentirnos", para eso tú vas a contactar a mi querida sobrina y vas jugar a ser papá, vamos a llevar a los tres niños a la victoria pero sin perder nuestro estilo… y al final, el mundo va a volver a reverenciar y a temer el apellido Lestrange- expuso Rodolphus, ya estaba cansado de la lealtad que le había dado a su esposa y por ende al Señor Oscuro, cuando era joven había estado realmente emocionado y atraído por toda la ideología de los mortífagos, la magia oscura había sido intoxicante, la tortura excitante, el poder adictivo, pero años en azkaban habían ensombrecido esos años de juventud, después de que el Señor Oscuro los libertara de prisión nada fue lo mismo pero ya no había otro camino, así que ambos hermanos Lestrange continuaron en su rol de mortífagos a pesar de que Lord Voldemort había vuelto toda su rabia contra sus súbditos.

- ¿Crees que sea tan fácil?- cuestionó Rabastan. El plan no estaba del todo mal pero como siempre, resultaba más decirlo que hacerlo.

- Por supuesto que no pero ¿se te ocurre algo mejor?- preguntó a su vez Rodolphus.

Rabastan sabía que no importaba el plan que escogieran, seguir como hasta ahora o traicionar al sangre-sucia, de todas formas ya no tenían mucho que perder, el Señor Oscuro les había quitado su posición en el circulo íntimo que lo rodeaba, si querían volver a su antigua posición tendrían arrastrarse y adular, además de matar a algún mago de importancia dentro del ministerio o la orden del fénix, y aún así, ser parte del circulo más cercano a Voldemort solamente era garantía de sufrir cruciatus diarias, ser un mortífago de bajo nivel al menos no requería de estar en presencia constante del Señor Oscuro.

Cuando eran jóvenes, los dos Lestrange se habían hecho mortífagos porque querían ver un mundo libre de sangres-sucias, después continuaron porque Voldemort era un mago poderoso, y el poder siempre es atrayente e intimidante, pero ahora seguían ya sólo porque no había salida.

Ahora tenían lo oportunidad de vengarse del Señor Oscuro, había llegado el momento de comenzar a pensar en ellos mismos y no en los discursos de Voldemort, de todas formas, la posibilidades de que el Señor Oscuro derrotara al niño-idiota eran mínimas, ya se había enfrentado a él en distintas ocasiones y el escuincle siempre salía vivo, si no pudo con él cuando era un bebé, mucho menos ahora que ya era un mago adulto, no habría victoria para el lado oscuro, no estaba en los planes del destino, en mundos fantásticos como el mágico los malos nunca ganan, o sea, era bastante obvio que esta historia estaba siendo escrita por alguien sin gusto por lo cruento e inesperado, en serio, que aburrido y predecible:_final rosa, que creativo_, aunque claro que ellos también tendrían algunas perdidas importantes, ningún final feliz está completo sin algunas lágrimas que le precedan.

Cuando los buenos ganaran Rodolphus y Rabastan tendrían que regresar a Azkaban si es que sobrevivían a la guerra, el apellido Lestrange sería repudiado, con el tiempo sería empequeñecido en los libros de historia e incluso borrado, la Mansión y las propiedades serían confiscadas por el ministerio si es que Hermione no las aceptaba. Sería el final de la familia Lestrange, una familia que había existido desde hacía siglos.

Pero si traicionaban al lado oscuro por sus propios intereses como cualquier Slytherin que se respete de serlo lo haría, entonces tendrían una oportunidad de regresar a la cúspide del poder y esta vez sin tener que hincarse ante un sangre-sucia. Hermione era mucho más que una sangre pura, descendía de una Amazona y de un mago de sangre pura, tenía poderes más allá de los normales, poderes que tal vez ni siquiera ella conocía, pero cuando su padre la tomara bajo su tutela, todo eso cambiaría.

… Excepto que esa peste de Amazona se pondría en el camino.

- Helena no va a permitir que usemos a su hija para limpiar nuestra reputación- dijo finalmente Rabastan a su hermano.

- Bueno pues deshazte de ella cuanto antes, no creo que eso sea un problema- dijo Rodolphus.

- De hecho lo es, Helena… ella… ella es difícil de matar- trató de explicar Rabastan.

- Bueno entonces yo lo hago- increpó Rodolphus con exasperación.

- Ella no es bruja pero sí tiene poderes mágicos- elaboró Rabastan. – Es originaria de Temiscira, viene del mundo antiguo- continuó antes de que su hermano se exasperara aún más.

Rodolphus guardó un silencio estupefacto por algunos segundos tratando de hacerse a la idea.

- Es una Amazona- dijo finalmente Rodolphus. – Pero ¿cómo es posible?Creí que ellos ya no interactuaban con nosotros ni con los muggles-.

- Y no deben hacerlo, por eso Helena fue castigada, le prohibieron la entrada a su hija y la obligaron a abandonarla aquí- respondió Rabastan, para él había sido igualmente sorprendente cuando se enteró del origen de Helena, hacía más de veinticinco siglos desde que los dioses y las criaturas mitológicas habían abandonado a los mortales, las amazonas no eran inmortales ni diosas pero eran descendientes de Ares y eso las hacía parte del mundo antiguo.

- ¿Y ahora?- preguntó Rodolphus.

-Ahora le levantaron el castigo y le permitieron recuperar a su hija para llevarla a Temiscira- respondió Rabastan.

- Eso puede ser un problema, no podemos permitir que se la lleve, al menos no hasta que la guerra termine y la presentemos al mundo como Hermione Lestrange- dijo Rodolphus.

- No creo que eso sea un problema, la chica no se va a querer ir, y ni siquiera he podido contactarla- comentó Rabastan con cansancio, esa niña solo daba problemas.

- Pues vuelve a intentarlo y procura evitar que conozca a Helena- ordenó Rodolphus poniéndose de pie.

- ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Rabastan, sentía que todavía tenían muchas cosas de que hablar.

- Con Bellatrix, está en la Mansión Malfoy, si queremos que esto funcione alguien necesita estar al tanto de la situación en el circulo íntimo. Tú ocúpate de localizar a la niña y ponerte de su lado - ordenó Rodolphus.

Ambos Lestrange salieron de la oficina y escucharon las voces de dos mujeres discutiendo en la sala principal de la mansión.

- Bellatrix no voy a dejar que mi hijo permanezca en nuestra mansión, tú y Rodolphus aceptaron ser sus guardianes cuando nació, te estoy pidiendo ahora que le permitas vivir aquí, el Señor Oscuro ya lo castigó- gritó Narcisa Malfoy haciéndole frente a su encolerizada hermana.

- No puedes traerlo aquí sin _SU_ permiso, nuestra familia ya ha caído bastante bajo, cualquier castigo es poco para tu mocoso, lo único que tenía que hacer era decir dos palabras y apuntar la maldita varita, hasta un imbécil sangre-sucia habría podido hacerlo pero no tu vástago, lo criaste como si fuese una maldita nena de Hufflepuff, me da asco- gritó a su vez Bellatrix sin importarle que la "nena" en cuestión se encontraba en la sala junto a su padre.

- Bellatrix no te permito…- comenzó Lucius Malfoy a interpelar solo para ser interrumpido por la mujer.

- Cállate Lucius, lo que tú permitas o no me tiene si cuidado, es por tu maldita culpa que el Señor Oscuro esté enojado conmigo- reclamó Bellatrix.

- ¡Rodolphus!- exclamó Narcisa al ver a su cuñado entrar a la sala.- Tienes que permitirle a Draco pasar el resto de las vacaciones aquí, serán sólo unas semanas mientras comienza el año escolar- pidió Narcisa acercándose al hombre.

- No lo sé Narcisa, nosotros ya tenemos demasiados problemas con Él como para darle refugio a Draco- respondió Rodolphus con desinterés, la verdad le daba mucha flojera admitir en su mansión la niño rubio¿qué clase de imbécil falla en concluir una misión que había salido tan bien? Sólo se trataba de un simple Avada Kedavra.

- No te preocupes, Lucius le va a decir que está siendo entrenado por Rabastan para que no vuelva a fallarle- confió Narcisa su pobre plan.

- Llévalo con Alecto y Amycus o con Fenrir- dijo Rabastan sabiendo que esa no era una opción pero queriendo ver la palidez y el espanto en el rostro del niño, los hermanos Carrow eran conocidos pedófilos y Draco sería para ellos como un efebo, y Fenrir no reconocía entre amigos y enemigos.

- Mamá, esto no es necesario- dijo Draco, era la primera vez que hablaba desde que habían llegado a la mansión de sus tíos.

- Preferiría llevarlo con los Weasleys- siseó Narcisa con disgusto sin hacerle caso a su hijo.

- Pues por allí está el flu- dijo Rabastan con una sonrisa de lado.

- Vamos Rabastan…- comenzó Lucius pero volvió a ser interrumpido por una nueva voz.

- No se preocupen, el joven puede quedarse aquí, yo misma me encargó de su bienestar- dijo Helena entrando a la sala por una puerta que daba al jardín.

Los seis personajes que ocupaban la sala voltearon a ver inmediatamente a la intrusa.

- ¡Tú!- exclamó Bellatrix con disgusto.

- Bellatrix, hola¿qué te pasó?La última vez que te vi estabas casi bonita, ahora mírate, no eres más que cuero viejo- dijo Helena observando a la otra mujer con descaro.

- ¿Qué hace esa zorra aquí?- preguntó Bellatrix viendo a su esposo con ira.

- Bella, tú siempre adulándome- comentó Helena con falsa modestia.

- Quiero que se largue de esta casa- ordenó Bellatrix viendo solamente a su esposo.

Rodolphus sólo sonrió de lado - Helena es la invitada de Rabastan, no puedo correrla- negó finalmente.

Bellatrix volteó sus asesinos ojos hacia su cuñado.

Rabastan estaba atrapado entre dos mujeres peligrosas, así que sólo se trataba de escoger el menor de los males, debía quedar bien con la mujer más poderosa, y esa era Helena, pero Bellatrix era más perversa. Helena iría directamente por la yugular mientras que Bellatrix prolongaría el tormento… a él siempre le había gustado un poco el dolor pero su cuñada era demasiado pesada, en cambio Helena ni siquiera lo dejaría disfrutar un momento… después de todo la decisión no era tan fácil.

- Helena y yo tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes, va a estar aquí indefinidamente- dijo finalmente Rabastan preparándose para la maldición de Bellatrix.

- ¿Y qué asuntos son esos?- preguntó Bellatrix con su varita en la mano.

- Mis asuntos, Bella, no son de tu incumbencia- interrumpió Helena una vez más.

Bellatrix enfrentó a la amazona con su varita y esperó a que la otra hiciera lo mismo.

- Bellatrix, una vez te dije que te respetaba por ser una guerrera pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a matarte si me haces enojar- advirtió Helena, preparándose para sacar su daga.

- Por favor ni siquiera tienes varita- se burló Bellatrix.

- Bien, ya basta- interrumpió Rodolphus- Bella, tú ya ni siquiera vives aquí, no veo porque te molesta la presencia de Helena, y de todas formas no va a estar mucho tiempo- intentó racionalizar con las dos mujeres.

- Es cierto, de hecho yo planeo irme en cuanto Rabastan haga lo que le pedí, mientras tanto el joven es bienvenido en esta mansión, ya que Rodolphus aceptó ser su guardián, el ritual mágico manda que lo proteja cuando sus padres no puedan hacerlo, y siendo Rabastan el hermano de Rodolphus es su responsabilidad secundar a su hermano en sus responsabilidades, y ya que Rabastan va a hacer algo por mí, no veo porque no pueda hacer yo esto por él- dijo Helena con una lógica algo retorcida y poco convincente.

- Pero ¿quién eres tú?- preguntó Narcisa a la mujer.

- Yo soy Helena de Ponto- respondió brevemente la Amazona.

- Draco puede quedarse pero si el Señor Oscuro no está de acuerdo y nos castiga a nosotros, ustedes también se hunden- amenazó Rodolphus al matrimonio Malfoy aunque estaba seguro de que ellos ya estaban en el escalón más bajo.

- Rodolphus no puedes hacer eso- insistió Bellatrix.

- Bellatrix es lo mejor, si Draco se queda allá no va a ser más que un estorbo, escuché que el Señor Oscuro se exaspera cada vez que lo mira, es un débil¿realmente quieres que todos se enteren de lo débil que es tu sobrino? Debemos tratar de esconderlo y así todos comenzaran a olvidarse de su gran error- dijo Rodolphus a su esposa con convicción y volteando rápidamente para hacerle un guiño al rubio y sonreírle de lado, lo último que quería era que sus padre se pusieran dignos y vengativos, Draco no era una amenaza pero Lucius, a pesar de haber caído ante las mortífagos, seguía siendo un hombre de gran poder mágico y todavía le quedaban recursos bajo la manga.

- Tienes razón es mejor que se quede aquí, es una vergüenza que viva en el mismo techo que el Señor Oscuro- acordó Bellatrix con voz fuerte y tono arrogante, pero las palabras en si sonaban patéticas viniendo de sus labios.

Rodolphus ocultó un gesto de repugnancia ante las palabras de su esposa y se preguntó si alguna vez él también actuó igual de patético, no podía concebir que un sangre-pura se rebajara a tanto por un sangre-sucia, era absurdo, y sin embargo sabía que Bellatrix estaría dispuesta a todo con tal de recuperar el favor de su Lord, desde que habían caído en desgracia lo único que le importaba a Bellatrix era recuperar la confianza de su ídolo. De la orgullosa y aristocrática mujer con lo que se casó no quedaba nada, sólo su poder mágico era el mismo pero ahora su inestable mente le impedía hacer un buen uso de el.

- Pero aun no sé quien es ella- dijo Narcisa viendo a Helena con sospecha, el nombre no le sonaba y no recodaba haberla visto antes.

- No es más que la amante de Rabastan- respondió Bellatrix con repugnancia.

-_Ex_-amante- corrigió Helena sin sentirse ofendida, entre las Amazonas el matrimonio no existía, el único tipo de relación permitido con los hombres era del tipo sexual e informal, todas las niñas que nacían eran bastardas.

- No tengo ningún interés en el actual estado político-social de este lugar, mi interés por el bienestar del joven es puramente de empatía, yo también soy madre- explicó Helena viendo a Narcisa a los ojos.

La señora Malfoy dudo algunos segundos pero finalmente sintió levemente en señal de agradecimiento y se volteó para despedirse de su hijo.

- Bueno, es hora de irnos, el Señor Oscuro podría llegar a la Mansión en cualquier momento- ordenó Bellatrix dirigiéndose a la cámara de aparición. Lucius y Narcisa se despidieron rápidamente de su hijo y con un rápido adiós a Helena y a los dos Lestrange se fueron detrás de Bellatrix.

- Yo voy con ellos, Helena fue un placer volver a verte- mintió Rodolphus educadamente.

- Por supuesto que no Rodolphus- desmintió Helena con una leve sonrisa.

- Rabastan has lo que te pedí- dijo Rodolphus antes de irse a reunir con su esposa a la mansión Malfoy.

Rabastan no contestó, la tarea que su hermano le había asignado era casi imposible, era el mismo problema que con Helena, ni siquiera sabía cómo contactar a la maldita niña.

- Rabastan ignora a Rodolphus, concéntrate en lo que yo te pedí- ordenó Helena viendo con frialdad al padre de su hija, después concentró sus ojos en los grises del joven rubio que había adoptado temporalmente y le sonrió amablemente, su hija debía tener la misma edad, tal vez incluso se conocieran.

- Te acompaño a tu habitación- le dijo acercándose para ayudarlo con su baúl.- Soy Helena y puedes llamarme Helena¿cuál es tu nombre?- atosigó la Amazona tratando de ser amable.

- Draco Malfoy- respondió el rubio viendo a la mujer con insistencia, recodaba haber visto esos ojos y esa nariz en otro lado, de hecho, todo el rostro se le hacía conocido pero no sabía por qué.

Rabastan los vio salir de la sala con un mal presentimiento, Draco conocía a Hermione, la conocía mal pero la conocía, si Helena comenzaba a hablar de su hija no les llevaría tiempo deducir que Hermione Granger era la hija de Helena, al menos que Draco fuera tan racista como pretendía serlo, entonces nunca le pasaría por la cabeza que la sangre-sucia a quien tanto molestaba era en realidad la hija de Helena, esperaba que ese fuera el caso.

De todas formas, debía encontrar a la chica lo antes posible y llamarla "hija", después presentarle a su madre para que rechazara su oferta de irse a vivir a Temiscira y finalmente estar en primera fila cuando la premiaran con la Medalla de Merlín,_claro, que fácil. _

--------

-----

---

-

Una enorme disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, sé que no tengo excusa pera la verdad es que me había olvidado de esta historia, espero que no vuelva a suceder.

A partir de la próxima actualización el fic va a cambiar de nombre, lo encontraran bajo el título de: Dioses Ocultos.

Gracias por leer y por sus comentario, me voy antes de que pierda toda dignidad y comience a mendigar reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Hermione siempre había sabido que los Granger no eran sus padres biológicos, fue adoptada cuando apenas contaba con un año de edad y había crecido con el conocimiento de que tenía dos pares de padres, desde que era pequeña Jean y Robert Granger solían contarle historias de cómo fue que llegó a ellos cuando apenas empezaba a dar sus primeros pasos y jamás intentaron ocultarle que fueron sus padres biológicos quienes escogieron su primer nombre.

Naturalmente la curiosidad llevó a Hermione a querer saber quiénes eran sus padres biológicos, a pesar de que nunca le había faltado nada junto a los Granger y nunca había experimentado confusión ni inseguridad por ser adoptada, sentía enorme curiosidad por los que la parieron y la dieron en adopción. Ni Jean ni Robert Granger pudieron decirle mucho sobre los seres que la engendraron y nunca encontró información útil en los orfanatos muggles.

Sólo hasta que recibió su carta de Hogwarts y descubrió que era bruja llegó a la casi certera conclusión de que sus padres podrían pertenecer al mundo mágico, sin embargo en el ministerio le negaron ver los archivos sobre adopciones, sólo hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad pudo solicitar legalmente la información que necesitaba.

Lo que descubrió no le gustó nada.

Rabastan Lestrange

Su padre era un mortífago, esa sola idea le causó insomnio durante varias noches. No sólo un mortífago, uno emparentado con Rodolphus y Bellatrix Lestrange, los tres culpables de varios crímenes, entre ellos el de torturar a los Longbottom hasta la demencia.

Su madre, de acuerdo con lo que su acta de nacimiento original decía, era Helena de Ponto, la castaña no reconoció el apellido pero tomando en cuenta el fanatismo sangre pura de los Lestrange Hermione temía lo peor: que fuera de sangre pura.

No fue difícil para la castaña prever los problemas que enfrentaría si se llegaba a hacer pública su relación con los Lestrange. No era sólo la atención que recibiría ni el posible rechazo de algunos compañeros de casa.

Era algo más grande y simbólico, si la verdad se sabía y los aclamados mortifagos de sangre pura la reconocían como una Lestrange, eso sería un duro golpe para los magos y brujas de ascendencia muggle y para la Orden del Fénix (por muy deteriorada que ésta estuviera), Hermione renegaría públicamente de su padre si eso se supiera pero el daño sería irreparable, la tesis de sangre habría sido probada: los magos y brujas de padres mágicos son los mejores.

La castaña no era vanidosa ni demasiado presuntuosa pero sabía que su estatus en el mundo mágico era un ícono, desde pequeña había tomado orgullo en su proveniencia del mundo muggle a pesar de que sabía que tener ascendencia mágica era una gran probabilidad. Se esforzó por ser siempre la mejor y se convirtió en la antítesis de todo lo que los prejuiciosos magos creían, ella sola bastaba para refutar cada una de las ideas absurdas que los mortífagos tenían contra los sangre-sucia.

Era imprescindible que Hermione continuara siendo una sangre sucia sabelotodo, mostrarles a los mortífagos y a los fanáticos de sangre que la bruja más inteligente de su generación y la mujer detrás de Harry Potter era una bruja con sangre muggle en la venas.

Ron, Harry y Hermione representaban las tres clases de sangre: pura, mestiza y "sucia", eran el ejemplo andante de que la sangre no importa y el poder no está en las venas, y así es cómo debían seguir.

Con esas ideas en mente Hermione destruyó toda la evidencia que había sobre sus orígenes y se juró nunca confesar ni siquiera a sus dos amigos que era de ascendencia mágica, sería un secreto que se llevaría consigo a la tumba, confiaba en que ni Rabastan ni Helena intentaran reencontrarse con su hija, en su interior les deseó morir en la guerra o pudrirse en Azkaban, sólo sentía indiferencia hacía Helena y repugnancia hacía Rabastan, se olvidaría de ellos y seguiría adelante, Robert y Jean Granger eran sus padres y siempre lo habían sido, no necesitaba nada de los otros dos.

- ¿Hermione?- llamó la voz de Ron Weasley.

La castaña salió de su ensimismamiento y salió de la habitación de Ginny Weasley para encontrarse con el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la castaña al chico.

- Es hora de irnos- anunció Ron Weasley.

Ambos chicos bajaron por las escaleras de la madriguera para reunirse con grupo de magos y brujas que iban a ir por Harry Potter a casa de los Dursley.

- ¡Esto es estúpido! ¡Vamos a correr un peligro innecesario! A nadie la importan las prohibiciones del ministerio, yo sigo votando por el plan "A"- exclamó Mundungus Fletcher en dirección de Alastor Moody, quien estaba iracundo ante la sublevación de Mundungus.

Hermione observó la escena en silencio, muy a su pesar ella estaba de acuerdo con Mundungos aunque por distintas razones, el Plan A era sencillo y fácil de ejecutar, Alastor iría él solo por Harry, se aparecería directamente en casa de los Dursley y volvería a desaparecer con Harry, pero la semana pasado Pius Thicknesse, había prohibido la aparición, el traslador y los polvos flu en la casa de de los Dursley, por eso había salido a debate el Plan B, requería de trece personas, seis de ellas señuelos Potter que volarían rumbo a distintos destinos, a Harry no le gustaría el Plan B y tampoco era el favorito de Hermione, una batalla en el aire sería desastrosa para los pocos magos que quedaban en la Orden del Fénix, si los mortífagos tiraban a matar, los señuelos y los acompañantes serían masacrados, tenían la oportunidad de escoger el terreno y lo estaban escogiendo mal: campo abierto con la espalda descubierta al enemigo, vulnerables desde cualquier ángulo, mala posición para defender y atacar, imposibilidad de maniobrar, huída prácticamente imposible; era el tipo de errores que Hermione detestaba porque era el tipo de error obvio y fácil de evitar.

- Fletcher, por última vez…- comenzó Alastor Moody.

- Sr. Moody…- interrumpió la castaña, ya había ofrecido el argumento de que a Harry no le gustaría poner en riesgo a tantas personas pero no había funcionado, ahora iba a intentar con uno nuevo.

- ¿Qué pasa Granger?- preguntó Alastor con mal humor, por eso precisamente prefería trabajar sólo con aurores preparados, no estaba para dialogar con niños ni cobardes.

- Mundungus tiene razón, no tiene caso obedecer las prohibiciones del ministerio, Thicknesse es de Lord Voldemort, estamos en guerra – comentó Hermione, incluso los muggles sabían que las zonas de guerra son regímenes de excepción, por qué los malditos magos querían acatar las normas justo cuando había llegado el momento de ignorarlas.

- ¿Acaso alguno de ustedes dos tiene una mejor idea?- preguntó Alastor de mal humor mirando de Mundungus a Hermione.

- Mandemos a un elfo, a Dobby, su magia es diferente…- comenzó a sugerir Hermione hasta que fue interrumpida por un siseo del auror.

- Esto es trabajo de magos- clarificó Alastor, los demás ocupantes de la sala asintieron su acuerdo con él.

- ¡Vamos!- ordenó Alastor.

Hermione suspiró resignada y caminó hacía Kinsgley quien iba a ser su compañero, tenía una muy mal presentimiento.

--

--

Hermione se subió nuevamente al Thestral con la ayuda de Kingsley, esta vez iba disfrazada de Harry, se sentía incómoda y los redondos lentes se le resbalaban constantemente, la castaña se preguntó no por primera vez ¿por qué razón Harry no se arreglaba la vista con una poción o un hechizo?

- ¿Lista?- preguntó Kingsley montándose en el animal, la castaña simplemente asintió, a la cuenta de Moody todos se empezaron a elevar al mismo tiempo.

Hermione trató de relajarse y al mismo tiempo de estar alerta, las alturas no eran su fuerte, los Thestrales tampoco, la tranquilizaba la fuerte presencia del auror pero no podía evitar el presentimiento que había comenzada a sentir desde el inicio del día.

Sintió su presencia antes de escuchar los gritos, Kingsley sacó su varita y comenzó a embrujar a las mortífagos que se les habían comenzado a acercar, Hermione hizo lo mismo pero sabía que era en vano, las magos de la Orden del Fénix eran buenos pero los mortífagos eran letales, ni Lord Voldemort ni sus hombres tenían razón alguna para refrenarse de usar maldiciones Avada Kedavra, Harry podrá ser todo lo inocente y bueno que desee pero Hermione sabía que eso no los salvaría, es ingenuo querer permanecer inocente y con las mano limpias en medio de una guerra.

La castaña sintió un peso muerto a sus espaldas y supo que Kingsley estaba muerto, un grito desgarrador no muy lejos de allí fue indicio de que también Bill había caído, el resultado final de la batalla sería obvio, un grupo de catorce entre los que se contaban niños y adolescentes contra un grupo de treinta magos adultos, bien entrenados y sanguinarios, sólo en un cuento pueril ganarían los buenos, lamentablemente, esto no es uno.

El cuerpo de Kingsley cayó y Hermione quedó al descubierto, antes de que pudiera disparar su primera maldición sintió una fuerte mano en su cintura.

- Tengo a uno- anunció la voz del mortífago con que Hermione estaba forcejeando.

- Tíralo, ya encontraron al verdadero, el niño idiota se delató solo- respondió otra voz, Hermione cesó un segundo sus golpes al escuchar la noticia pero logró sobreponerse rápidamente y su puño derecho se estrelló en la máscara del mortífago que la tenía sujeta.

El mago se molestó con el ajetreo e inmovilizó a su víctima con una rápida murmuración, Hermione quedó inconsciente.

- Lo voy a llevar de todas formas, tal vez sea alguien importante- anunció el mortífago.

- Como quieras, Yaxley, Dolohov, Bellatrix y los Carrow también llevan a los suyos- anunció el otro mortífago, habían logrado matar a cuatro protectores y habían capturado a cuatro de los señuelos.

--

--

La castaña abrió sus ojos desconcertada pero sólo le tomó un segundo recordar qué había pasado, miró confundida a su alrededor, esperaba estar en un calabozo o incluso en una celda custodiada por dementores pero en vez de eso se encontraba en una habitación lujosamente decorada, de mal gusto, pero lujosa.

Hermione salió de la cama en donde había pasado las últimas horas y buscó su varita sin muchas esperanzas de encontrarla, al pasar por un espejo notó que se había terminado el efecto de la poción multijugos, había regresado a su estado normal con la única diferencia de que su cabello era un desastre mayor de lo normal y su ropa le quedaba grande y aguada.

Una bandeja de comida apareció en una mesa de la habitación y Hermione se acercó a inspeccionarla, era evidente que un elfo la había traído pero la rapidez con que se movía le impidió verlo.

A pesar de que tenía hambre Hermione se abstuvo de tocar los alimentos, no se iba a arriesgar a ingerir alguna poción peligrosa, caminó alrededor de la recámara durante varios minutos como león enjaulado, intentó abrir la puerta sabiendo que sería inútil, las mortífagos eran perversos no idiotas.

Pasaron varias horas y Hermione deseó ver a sus captores tan sólo para terminar con el tedio y con la incertidumbre de no saber qué querían hacer con ella, había pasado las horas conjeturando sobre su actual situación, lo único que se le ocurría era que tal vez estaba en la casa de los Lestrange, eso querría decir que Rabastan, su padre biológico, la había encontrado.

Finalmente la puerta comenzó a abrirse y Hermione se preparó para enfrentar a sus captores, recordaba haberlos visto fugazmente durante en Departamento de Misterios y más recientemente en fotos y periódicos pero era obvio que ambos habían cambiado drásticamente, un buen baño hace eso con los prófugos de Azkaban, los deja casi irreconocibles.

- Hola – saludó el mayor de los hermanos Lestrange, Hermione lo reconoció como el esposo de Bellatrix, Rodolphus.

La castaña ignoró el intento de civilidad, sus ojos cafés se clavaron con odio en los de su padre.

- ¿Qué quieren?- preguntó la chica acerbamente, sentía más odio que miedo.

- Hermione, ¿sabes quién soy?- le preguntó a su vez Rabastan Lestrange con una sonrisa de lado.

- Un mortífago- respondió Hermione, su tono delataba su molestia.

Los hermanos simplemente sonrieron.

- Es cierto, pero también soy el hombre que salvo tu vida, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?- preguntó Rabastan sentándose en una silla de la habitación.

Hermione arrugó su entrecejo y miró a Rabastan con desconfianza, estaba segura de que el hombre iba a confesar que era su padre.

- ¿Qué hicieron con Harry y los demás? ¿En dónde están?- preguntó la castaña ignorando la pregunta de Rabastan.

- La mayoría está muerta, los que sobrevivieron están en los calabozos de la Mansión Malfoy- respondió Rodolphus, había decidido que le caía bien su sobrina a pesar de su monstruoso cabello y de sus indeseables relaciones sociales.

- ¿Harry?- insistió Hermione rehusándose a creer lo que había escuchado.

- Logró huir- respondió Rodolphus molesto, una vez más le estúpido Señor Oscuro había sido incapaz de matar al chiquillo, ¿cómo pretendía comandar el respeto de sus seguidores si no podía contra un simple niño? No que Lord Voldemort necesitara respeto cuando podía generar miedo, pero aún así.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír complacida al escuchar a su tío, si Harry estaba a salvo no todo estaba perdido, por lo demás, estaba segura de que Rodolphus exageraba, sólo podía estar segura de la muerte de Kinsgley y tal vez la de Bill pero prefería no pensar en eso por el momento, lo último que necesitaba era soltarse a llorar enfrente de los mortífagos.

- No estés tan feliz, todos aquí sabemos que Potter no va a llegar a ningún lado sin ti- dijo Rabastan.

Lo que dijo el mortífago era algo parecido a lo que había estado pensando Hermione, la castaña temía que su amigo decidiera salir a pelear la guerra en cuanto llegara a la madriguera, lamentablemente Harry todavía era así de impulsivo e irracional, el niño necesitaba de supervisión constante.

- ¿Qué hago yo aquí? ¿Por qué no estoy en el calabozo de los Malfoy?- exigió saber Hermione.

- Creo que eso ya lo sabes… hija- respondió Rabastan observando detalladamente la reacción de la chica

- No podíamos permitir que una Lestrange fuera tratada como simple prisionera, un calabozo no es lugar para una sangre pura como tú- sonrió Rodolphus.

Hermione sintió nauseas al escuchar las palabras de los mortífagos, nunca se había sentido tan insultada en su vida, sólo un idiota como Draco Malfoy pensaría que ser de sangre pura es algo bueno.

--

--

- ¡Desmaius!- gritó Remus Lupin apuntando a la espalda de Harry Potter.

El niño-que-vivió cayó el suelo en donde se reunió con la forma inconsciente de Ron Weasley a sólo unos pasos de la puerta.

El licántropo se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala de la madriguera con cansancio, habían pasado dos días desde que fueron emboscados en el aire, habían salido trece personas de la madriguera y habían regresado cinco, más Harry.

Tonks se acercó a sentarse junto a Remus y tomó su mano derecha entre las suyas, había pasado el último día discutiendo con Harry Potter y Ron Weasley sobre lo que debían hacer a continuación, los dos chicos estaban decididos a salir a buscar a Hermione Granger y a los demás pero Remus sabía que eso sería inútil y peligroso.

La señora Weasley salió de la cocina con una tetera y algunas tazas sobre una bandeja, sus temblorosas manos estuvieron a punto de tirar la bandeja varias veces, finalmente Ginny se acercó a ayudarle.

- Ya cancelé la boda y le mandé una lechuza a los Delacour, llegan mañana- informó Molly Weasley con una mirada vacía.

Bill y Fleur habían sido dos los ocho que no llegaron a su destino, los demás había sido Arthur, Fred, Moody, Mundungus, Hermione y Kingsley.

Nadie dio señal de haber escuchado las noticias de Molly Weasley, el silencio que se había cernido sobre la madriguera fue roto por el despertar de Harry Potter que se levantó molesto por el ataque de Remus.

- Harry toma asiento- ordenó Remus pero el chico lo ignoró.

También Ron despertó y con un gesto de Harry tomó la maleta que ambos habían preparado precipitadamente y se retiraron de la sala rumbo a la recámara de Ron.

Remus los vio ir con irritación y al observar a la anteojuda creación de Dumbledore sintió odio por segunda vez en su vida contra el difunto mago, no tenía duda de que el anciano había jugado al determinismo con la vida de Harry hasta el último momento y de algún modo lo seguía haciendo, en algún punto de su vida Dumbledore había comenzado a canalizar a Las Moiras y el traumado mago se había quedado con la impresión psicológica de que el destino del mundo mágico descansaba en sus hombros… y pensar que lo peores déspotas como Voldemort y Dumbledore se podían haber evitado con un buen psicólogo.

--

--

_How does it feel  
How does it feel  
To be on your own  
With no direction home  
Like a complete unknown  
Like a rolling stone?_

_(Bob Dylan)_

- Déjame ver si entendí; este mago, Lord Voldemort, para castigar a tu papá, te ordenó asesinar a Dumbledore, y después de todo lo que habías logrado en el transcurso del año no pudiste matar al mago, ¿por qué?- preguntó una vez más Helena mirando con confusión a Draco Malfoy.

- Porque no soy un asesino- respondió el rubio con cierta dignidad.

- Pero no tuviste problemas para enviar esos venenos, no se te hace que eres un poco incongruente- comentó Helena sin perder su confusión.

- Pero no fue lo mismo, es más fácil usar un veneno que matar a Dumbledore de frente y con una Avada Kedavra, además esos venenos no funcionaron- se defendió Draco, Helena lo miró con disgusto.

- O sea que simplemente eres un cobarde- parafraseó la mujer.

- Al fin lo entiendes- dijo Draco con tono triunfante, había tratado de explicarlo con palabras que salvaran su dignidad pero evidentemente la mujer era una simplista.

- Eso sí, lo que me causa confusión es la última parte, dices que no lo mataste porque no eres un asesino, pero ya vimos que eso no es cierto, lo cual quiere decir que en realidad no lo mataste porque tu voluntad no estaba en ello, no eres un sicario- explicó Helena una vez más el punto que había intentado hacerle ver al rubio desde hacía algunos días.

- ¿Y eso que? El punto es que le falle a mis padres por cobardía- se quejó el rubio con odio propio, jamás había querido ser un corajudo Gryffindor pero tampoco quería ser un niño incapaz de hacer su deber.

- Según yo le veo, fueron ellos quienes te fallaron a ti, empezando por la forma suave en que te criaron; pero mi punto es que todavía tienes remedio- contradijo Helena.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Draco confundido.

- La cobardía se puede superar, pero no la falta de carácter; la primera es artificial y se aplica a un solo aspecto de la vida; la segunda comprende todos los aspectos de la vida y es natural. Sólo necesitas creencia y convicción, el problema contigo es que no te decides a ser de un bando ni del otro, tu indecisión es tu mayor problema, dices que lo único que te importa es tu familia y eso es bueno pero también tienes que ser realista, en una sociedad tan maniquea como lo es la sociedad mágica, forzosamente tienes que plegarte a un grupo que te garantice la supervivencia, y ya vimos que tu actual grupo no sienta bien contigo. Una vez que tienes un propósito tirarte de lleno a él es fácil- explicó Helena sintiéndose mejor al darse cuenta de que el niño no era un completo caso perdido.

- No pienso acudir a Potter- declaró Draco con resolución.

- Entiendo que el niño Potter sea visualizado como una especie de Mesías pero puede haber dos grupos trabajando para iguales bandos por diferentes motivos, tú problema es que en el fondo no eres un Slytherin, al menos no uno nato- dijo Helena.

- ¡Claro que lo soy!- exclamó Draco vehementemente.

- No, no eres más que un niño, uno que ha sido mimado y consentido toda su vida, creciste entre chocolates y algodones de dulce, protegido y privilegiado, dependiente de tus padres para todo, incapaz de decidir sin antes consultarlos; es compresible que la tarea de Lord Voldemort te haya reducido a una magdalena lacrimosa- argumentó la mujer.

Draco enrojeció de ira e intentó abrir varias veces sus labios para intentar defenderse.

- No, no hables porque lo vas a echar a perder todo. Escúchame. Te sientes mal y responsable por lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses, eso es bueno, fuiste un estúpido; pero no tomes más de lo que mereces, quedaste atrapado en las circunstancias que tus padres crearon, trataste de hacer lo que debías para asegurar tu supervivencia y la de los tuyo, y fallaste, o al menos crees que fallaste, eso sigue en debate porque la forma en que yo lo veo tus padres y tú siguen vivos- dijo Helena con un tono mandón y sabelotodo que a Draco le recordó a Granger.

- Pero date cuenta de algo, fuiste manipulado y usado no sólo por Voldemort sino por Dumbledore, fuiste el peón que ambos se disputaron, el primero por diversión y el segundo porque te necesitaba para llevar a cabo sus planes. Lord Voldermort te mandó a una misión suicida, te asignó una tarea imposible haciéndote creer que si lo lograbas limpiarías el fracaso de tu padre y no te mataría, pero la verdad era que habías estado condenado a fallar desde el principio. ¿Tú realmente crees que Voldemort esperaba que mataras a Dumbledore cuando él mismo nunca pudo hacerlo?

¿Y Dumbledore? Él siempre supo lo que planeabas, tuvo bonitas excusas para no haberte ayudado, lo acepto; pero él es de esa clase de hombres a los que les gusta crear complicados, enrevesados, intrincados y muchas veces inútiles, planes. ¿Te das cuenta de que el hombre sólo te jodio la vida? Primero durante todos esos meses cuando sabía lo que estabas pasando, pudo haberte confrontado y tú te habrías deshecho en confesiones como la magdalena que eres sin darle tiempo a Voldemort de actuar; pero no, lo dejó hasta el final, cuando finalmente habías aceptado tu suerte, te manipuló mejor de lo que lo hizo Voldemort, no dejó que tú lo matarás porque _necesitaba_ que lo matara el otro, ¿cómo dices que se llama? Severus Snape. Claro, a simple vista parece que el mago creyó en tu inocencia y quiso salvar tú alma, pero seamos honestos, bajo este nuevo régimen judeo-cristiano lo único que necesitas para salvar el alma es arrepentirte y tú lo habrías hecho- dijo Helena, vale decir que del lugar de donde venía se rigen por la ley del más fuerte y las cosas extrañas como el bien y el mal no tienen mucho peso, además de que nadie ve con ojos favorables a los mortales como Dumbledore que intentaban adjudicarse la labor de los inmortales.

Helena no esperó a escuchar lo que el rubio tuviera que decir, tenía otras cosas que hacer, como preguntar a Rabastan si ya había encontrado a su hija.

Draco se quedó pensando en las extrañas palabras de la mujer y terminó sintiéndose peor, detestaba no tener el control de su vida.

--

--

--

Notas:

Meses después (tal vez años) he ahí el tercer capítulo, habrán notado que cambié el título y posiblemente lo siga haciendo hasta que encuentre uno que me guste.

Cualquier comentario es apreciado.


End file.
